


Little Chats

by iamowedbetter



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And a fucking lot of them, Established Relationship, Gen, Katie and Malcolm are friends okay, Malcola, Sexual References, Swearing, VERY SHORT CONVERSATIONS BETWEEN MALCOLM AND KATIE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamowedbetter/pseuds/iamowedbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short conversations Katie Murray has with Malcolm Tucker, mainly about his relationship with her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Chats

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't quite sure what I should rate this... It's just some very short dialogue/chats between Katie Murray and Malcolm Tucker, once he and her mother have developed a romantic relationship. Sexual references and swearing; I'm not quite sure how explicit they will get. Set between series 3 and series 4, AU. I may write a proper fanfiction with the whole storyline behind it, and these may just be snippets... I /could/, if I wanted to be really evil, fit it so that series 4 would still work. And we all know what happens to Malcola in series 4...  
> OH! And Katie is just 18.  
> A lot of the conversations are about sex, but I really hope I haven't made it too dodgy... Thanks for reading!

Gags

"I could only hear the bed earlier... Thanks, I suppose."

"I fuckin' gagged her."

" _Oh_..."

"She doesn't mind. She likes-"

"Stop talking!"

***

"Mum, there's-... Malcolm! Why is mum's scarf /wet/ in certain places?"

"Probably because you asked us to be fuckin' quiet, sweetheart."

"...D'you mean-..."

"Yes."

"Right. Well. Maybe I won't wear it, after all."

* * *

Pregnancy

"Mum's getting big."

"Hm."

"Not just her stomach."

"Hm."

"Her boobs haven't looked that big since she was last _pregnant_."

"...Hm." 

* * *

Noises

 

"Are you good in bed?"

"Ex-fuckin'-cuse me?"

"I just want to know if my mum's faking."

"..."

"..."

"I fuckin' hope she isn't."

***

 

"Ben's doing sex ed at the moment..."

"Right."

"The... Malcolm, the noises."

"Yes."

"He'll probably realise-..."

"BEN! BEDTIME IS SEVEN PM FROM NOW ON!"

***

 

"So..."

"So?"

"That dying cat came back last night..."

Despite knowing he probably shouldn't, Malcolm snorted with amusement. Katie's reference to what he had told Josh, the youngest of his partner's kids, to explain the noises at night was very funny. 

 

***

 

"Sorry about the slappin' noises earlier, Kate."

"Slap-... Did you _hit_ my mum?!"

"Yeah."

"And why the fuck was that?!"

"Because she fuckin' asked me to?"

"...It's _Katie_."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll probably update quite frequently, whenever I get inspiration.  
> Oh, and I'm sorry it's so bloody awful. I may make them a bit longer at some point, and have some more character reactions etc. Yeah.  
> These aren't even worth reading yet. I NEED TO THINK OF MANY, MANY MORE. But I'm bored so.  
> Mwah to Kate and Mels if they read this.


End file.
